One More Chance
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Olivia 'disappeared' to Boston and left a broken hearted Alex behind. Neither of them thought they'd meet again through a friend of  a friend. Is there enough chemistry to respark the romance? A/O
1. Goodbye Love

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: The song is 'Your Ex-Lover Is Dead' by Stars. I don't own any of the rights to the song or characters, etc, etc, etc._

–

Alex leaned against her car and checked her watch for the third time in ten minutes and sighed. Her friend, Jen, was running late. She looked up at the glowing sign of her favorite bar, Coyote Ugly. "Maybe I should go in and get a drink while I wait," she mused.

Halfway across the parking lot, she heard the familiar boom of a car stereo. Smiling, she turned around and walked over to the car.

"Well, Jen, only ten minutes late, I'm proud of you," Alex teased, as her friend opened the door.

"Or were you just early as usual Alex?" Jen teased back. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Alex replied, hugging the redhead.

"One of my friends from the office is supposed to be down here later, so you'll get to meet her," Jen told her, as they walked into the crowded bar.

"Don't tell me you're trying to set me up," Alex groaned with an eye roll.

Jen just smiled and ordered their drinks.

–

Two hours and many drinks later, Jen felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey!" She had to almost yell due to the loud music. "Alex, this is Laura; Laura, Alex."

'Nice to meet you's' were exchanged.

"Ladies, this is my friend Olivia. She came back to the city for the weekend from Boston," Laura said.

Alex felt her heart race.

_'God that was strange to see you again  
>Introduced by a friend of a friend.'<em>

"Liv? I-I need some air." Alex made her way through the crowd and into the cool night air.

_'Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before' _

Jen and Laura both looked at Olivia curiously. "Um, we used to date when I lived in the city. We haven't spoken since I moved. Um, I'm going to go talk to her," Olivia told them and headed outside.

–

"What are you doing here Liv?" Alex asked softly. "And why didn't you ever call me?"

"I asked Cragen to discretely send my transfer request to Boston PD. It's the same line of work, but on a little smaller scale then here. I needed time to get settled before I could even think about trying to reconnect with this life. I'm sorry."

"So you couldn't pick up the phone and call me? I bet you called Elliot. You've been gone for eight months and I can't believe that you just dropped out of his life too."

Olivia looked at her feet. "I did call him, a couple months ago; to see how he and the kids are doing. Laura had to call me half a dozen times before I even got back to her. She made me promise to call her the next time I was back in the city."

_'In that instant it started to pour'_

They both looked up as the rain hit their faces. Instead of running for the overhang, they stood there, face to face; not caring if they were soaked to the bone.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Alex," Olivia whispered. "I thought that if I left my Manhattan life here, it would be easier to move on but I was wrong. I've missed it. I've missed you."

"I want to believe you, I really do, but you disappeared after we broke up like what we had didn't even matter. I know it was awkward working together afterward but you didn't have to **move** to Boston."

"It wasn't just you," Olivia snapped a little. "I mean, the job had taken its toll, and as much as I loved it for all those years, it finally got to me. But I did miss you. And Elliot. And being able to get Chinese delivered no matter how late at night it was." She chuckled a little.

"Yeah, New York has its perks," Alex replied with a smile. "Look, Liv, every day since you left, I've wondered how you are, what you're doing, and if you were thinking about me too. I was still in l-love with you and you disappeared."

–

_9 months earlier, 2 PM_

Olivia sat at her desk combing through the apartments for rent in Boston.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Elliot asked, walking up behind her.

She jumped and flipped the page to Manhattan. "Just looking at all the places for rent in the city that I'll never live in." She tilted her head back to smile at her partner, and setting the magazine down. "Is there a new case?"

Elliot sighed. "No, we're still dead, no pun intended."

They both looked up when they heard the familiar sound of high heels approaching. Olivia stuffed the magazine in her desk drawer and straightened her shirt.

Elliot raised his eyebrow at her from where he was perched, leaning against her desk. "Your girlfriend approaches," he said softly with a grin.

She smacked his arm playfully as she saw the blonde enter the squad room. "Hey," she greeted.

They had gotten good at keeping it under the radar at work even though Elliot, John, Fin and Cragen had figured it out pretty quickly.

"Hey," she replied. "Elliot. You guys are dead, I see. We're slow too. What, is their **no** crime in the city right now?"

"Well, well, Alex. And to what do we do this honor?" Munch asked, walking down from the Crib.

"Hi John. Just taking a late lunch, and thought I'd drop by and see what you guys are up to."

"As you can see, there's absolutely nothing going on around here. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork."

"And you still haven't lost your sarcasm. Where's Fin?"

"Coffee run. He should be back anytime."

Olivia breathed a sign of relief, for now her Boston secret was still a secret.

–

_8 months, 3 weeks earlier_

"Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Cragen, closing the door behind her.

"Of course, what's going on?"

"I've been in this unit for 9 years. But, uh, I think I'm ready for a change." She looked up at her boss.

He was staring at her with a straight face. "Are you sure about this? Where were you thinking of transferring to?"

"Um, Boston. Out of New York, but close enough that I can come back if I want to."

Cragen nodded. "I'll put the papers in, but it could take a couple weeks. I recommend taking care of any business here before you go," he said with a 'wise father' look.

"Thank you. I just don't want anyone to know about this until I decide to go."

"No problem. Now, take care of what you need to."

–

_8 months, 2 week later_

"You're doing _**what**_?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Shh. I don't want everyone to know yet."

"Liv, please tell me you're kidding."

She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I was. I wanted to tell you before anyone else. I'm sorry. But I have to go."

–

3_ days later_

When Alex heard her phone beep, she rummaged through her purse. It was a text from Olivia.

_Message: We need to talk, can we meet at Il Buco at 7 tonight?_

Her heart plummeted, and she replied with a shaky hand:

_That's fine. _

**7 PM**

Alex walked into their favorite Italian restaurant right on time. Olivia was sitting at the bar waiting for her, nursing a beer. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked before ordering a Cosmo for her self.

"Um, look. We've been dating for six months now. It's been great while it lasted but..."

Alex finished her Cosmo in one gulp. "But you're leaving me. And I thought you were different, Olivia." She started to stand but Olivia stopped her.

"No, you stay. Your next drink is on me," she said throwing a few bills on the counter. "Goodbye, love."

–

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be out soon!_


	2. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was trying to figure out what was going to happen next then got delayed with other things going on. Well, here it is. Enjoy._

–

_Present_

"I did love you, you know," Olivia told her.

"And **you** ran away and left me here wondering why."

Olivia reached out and took Alex's hands. "I know, and I thought about you often. The ADA down there was a dimwit compared to you. Every case we worked together, I imagined how you would handle it."

"You should have **called** me, Liv."

"After what I said to you on the last day we worked together? I didn't think you'd want me to."

–

_8 months ago_

"Why are you giving me this attitude?" Alex asked in a harsh tone.

"We broke up, Alex. And I have to work with you but that doesn't mean we have to be best buddies," Olivia replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Correction, _you_ left _me_. So if anyone should be bitter, it should be me not you. I just want to be civil with you."

Olivia turned to leave and muttered, "Don't worry, you won't have to worry about my attitude much longer" on her way out of the Crib.

Alex left the precinct soon after, completely oblivious.

–

_Present_

Olivia didn't say anything before pulling the other woman into a hug. "I'm sorry, Alex. I thought if we weren't talking it'd be easier to leave but it wasn't. I was wrong for snapping at you."

"Yeah, and imagine my surprise to find out that you had packed up your desk and moved the next day without a word."

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me after I treated you," Olivia said softly.

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes before kissing her softly. "God, I've missed doing that. But I don't know how this is going to work, Liv."

Brown and blue eyes locked in a battle.

"I know. But I don't want to say goodbye again, Alex. I mean, I did the running last time but I don't want to do it again. The problem Is, I have a new life in Boston but you're here.." She ran a hand through her chestnut hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"We can figure that out tomorrow. For now, let's get out of this rain and have another drink, okay?" Alex smiled.

"Tomorrow," Olivia replied, kissing Alex one more time.

–

Olivia rolled over and realized she was on Jen's couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jen asked, coming out of her room a few minutes later.

"Bit of a headache but that's about it, you?"

"Same. Coffee?" She asked, heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm going to need half the pot just to make a clear decision on this whole Alex dilemma."

"Oh yeah. I'll have a second pot on standby," Jen murmured.

–

_From: Olivia_

_Message: If I swing by China Palace, can we meet in Central Park at our usual spot in an hour?_

_From: Alex_

_Message: Sounds good. See you there._

–

**3 PM, Sunday**

Olivia walked up to their favorite bench with a bagful of their favorite things. They made small talk over orange chicken. She felt her heart racing as she rehearsed what she planned to say in her head. It was about time to say it.

"Alex, I spent the whole morning trying to figure out what I'm going to say to you. Kissing you again, after all that time, was amazing. And I really don't want to leave tonight and wonder what could have been between us.." Mid-thought, her phone rang in her pocket.

"Sorry," she mouthed to Alex before answering her phone, "Benson." - Pause - "Okay, okay, I can drive back early. See you then."

"You have to go back early?" Alex asked, trying not to look too disappointed.

"This is horrible timing. I really wanted to have this talk with you but my Captain down there needs me for a case." She sighed. "I can try to drive back next weekend."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and until then?"

"Until then, what?"

Alex kissed her. "Call me?"

"Of course." She pressed her lips to the blondes one more time. "See you soon."

–

_Alex's POV_

_4:30 PM_

She had only been gone for an hour, and I missed her already. She said 'see you soon' instead of 'goodbye' but it still hurt. All I wanted was her to be back in Manhattan, in my arms, trying to figure out what we were going to do about all this.

_5:09 PM_

She would still be on the road for at least two more hours. I sighed and turned on the TV to kill time.

_6:22 PM_

This was going to be torture waiting to hear from her again. I felt like a teenager again, waiting for someone to call.

_7:15 PM _

I had spent so much time staring at the TV, I barely heard my phone ringing. Disassociated, I answered, "Cabot."

"Hey, it's me." I felt relief wash over me. "I made it back okay. So you don't have to worry. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Be safe at work."

–

_Monday, 4 PM_

Holly raised an eyebrow at her partner, Olivia, as she methodically tapped her fingers against the metal desk. "Too much coffee?" she ribbed.

Olivia looked at her. "No, it's just... Complicated. I went back to New York over the weekend. Got introduced to my ex through a friend of a friend and we end up kissing. But I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm here and she's there."

Holly cocked her head to the side. "Her? And I thought my gay-dar was pretty good."

"Her name's Alex. I transferred down here 8 months ago to get _away_ from everything in Manhattan but seeing her again..."

"You want to try to make it work?"

Olivia nodded. "What would you do?"

"Considering that I can't get anyone to take me on a second date as soon as I tell them I'm a cop, it's a little different. But If I were you, I'd take personal time and go back and spend a few days together. You know, see where it goes. And if it all goes well.."

"Transfer back," Olivia finished. "I'd miss you though." Pause. "And Boston" She added for good measure.

"I'd miss you too, but you can come visit _us_ sometime. If she's your true love, you don't want to let her get away again."

"You're right," she told her partner as she got up to talk to Captain Donahue.

"Of course I am," Holly called in return.

–

Alex closed her door with a thud at 5:30, relived that her day was over. Monday's were always dull. The drive home took an additional 20 minutes due to an accident. "Figures," she muttered to herself.

But when she got to her apartment building, coffee in hand, she almost dropped it when she saw the surprise waiting for her.

–

_A/N: See, it's getting better already. Thanks for reading! See you all at chapter 3_


	3. The Skirt Dilemma

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Thank you to all the readers who've reviewed and are eagerly awaiting this chapter!_

–

Olivia was pacing outside Alex's door. She turned when she heard the familiar sound of Alex's heels on the carpet. "Hey," she said with a smile.

Alex almost dropped her coffee. "Liv? I thought you were in Boston.. You... Here... What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about you all day. I told my Captain that there was something I had to do in Manhattan that couldn't wait and he reluctantly gave me the week off, personal time." She smiled.

"What about the case that you had to leave early for?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"He's in custody. My partner insisted that she can handle the case and told me to, and I quote, 'go and make things right with this woman before it's too late.'"

"So here you are?" Alex asked, wrapping one arm around Olivia in a hug.

"All yours."

Alex felt her heart melt a little, but there was still a trace of apprehensiveness. "I want to try and make things work too Liv, but I can't guarantee anything."

Liv bit her lip a little. "I know, if things go well this week, we'll see, okay?"

Alex nodded. "I guess we should get out of the hallway."

–

Alex closed the door behind them. "Make yourself at home," she called, walking to the kitchen.

"You've redecorated since I left," Olivia commented, walking around the open living room.

"Mhm, I met this great interior designer about 6 months ago and he convinced me to get some new furniture and paint the walls off-white. He feng shui'd the place up a bit. And all I had to do in return was find him a nice boyfriend. That was the easiest part!"

Olivia chuckled, running her hand over the dining room table. "Well I like this new look. It suits you. No more white couch, or boring anything."

"I'll let Jared know you approve," Alex said, finishing the almost cold coffee and throwing it in the trash can. "So what do you want to do?"

"I've had the strangest desire to bowl for the last couple weeks. Would you want to? We can share a pitcher of beer and play a few games."

"Sure. Let me get changed out of this skirt and jacket into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I'll be out in 5," she said walking towards her bedroom. "Make yourself at home."

Olivia sat on the sofa and started flipping through a magazine from the coffee table. 10 minutes had passed already. "Come on Alex, it's 5 minutes passed 5 minutes!" She yelled through the cracked open bedroom door. No reply. She set the magazine down.

"Alex?" She asked, knocking on the door. "Alex?" She stuck her head in, and didn't even see the blonde.

From the closet she heard a scuffle, so she slipped into the room. "Are you okay back there?"

"Liv? I kinda had a slight wardrobe malfunction.

"What kind of wardrobe malfunction?" Olivia replied, slightly amused.

"I'm kinda stuck in this skirt. The zipper jammed. Help?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into the closet, _stifling_ a laugh at the other woman who had her skirt twisted on her frame, partially unzipped. "So how did you manage this?" she asked, leaning against the door, crossing her arms. Alex had a huge walk in, compared to her own barely big enough one at home.

"I twisted it so I could get it off and then this happened. I just want this thing off me. Even if you have to cut it."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"It's a skirt, I can always buy another one. I'm ready to go bowl already."

"Right, well let's see if I can get it unstuck before we resort to cutting it." She tugged at the zipper for a couple minutes to no avail. "You did a number on this thing."

'Oh my god, Olivia is tugging at my skirt. I never thought this would happen again.' Alex thought to herself. 'Stop it. She's just getting my skirt off so we can go bowl. Yeah, that's all this is.'

"Alex? You seemed deep in thought. I can't get it undone. Where are your scissors?"

"In the kitchen, top drawer on your left."

Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. Alex exhaled sharply.

"I can't give in to her again," Alex said softly. "Not now."

–

Olivia start cutting away the material, exposing long, smooth legs. She bit her lip and continued her task. "Do you, uh, want to cut the top so I don't see your underwear?" she asked, looking up at Alex, moving the scissors away a couple inches from the waist.

"It's not like you haven't before," Alex replied, trying to control the huskiness in her voice.

Olivia sighed. "That was a long time ago."

Their eyes met in a battle of emotions. Alex finally gave in. "Fine, I'll cut the rest."

–

Olivia paced the living room until Alex came out of the bedroom in jeans a long sleeve shirt, hair pulled back.

"Half an hour later, and I'm finally ready to go," Alex said chuckling. "I don't want any awkwardness after that whole skirt thing. Let's just go have fun, okay?"

"Of course," Olivia said with a smile. "We're grown women. Let's go have fun."

–

Elliot walked in the bowling alley with Dickie and Elizabeth. Even though they were 17, they still loved to bowl with their dad. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex and the back of a brunette's head. Figuring she was on a date, he didn't think much of it. Not until the woman turned and it was his former partner.

"Get your shoes and I'll be right back, okay?"

He walked over to their lane. "Hey Liv. Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"El! I was going to call you tonight. I've only been in the city for a couple hours now. What are you doing here?" She hugged her former partner.

"I brought the twins. They like coming here for cosmic bowling at 9."

Almost on cue, they ran over to hug Olivia. "We missed you," Elizabeth said.

"You left without saying goodbye," Dickie added.

Olivia wrapped her arms around the not-so-little-anymore twins. "I know, and I'm sorry. Has your dad been taking care of the bad guys in the city for me?"

"Yep. His new partner is nothing like you though," Dickie relied. "She's nice but we've known you for..."

"A long time," Elizabeth finished.

Olivia smiled. "Yep. It's good to see you guys again," she said, looking at Alex over the kids' heads.

Alex grinned and mouthed 'just like old times' at her.

–

They played a couple more games on teams before cosmic bowling started then played a few rounds in cosmic.

"So where are you staying?" Elliot asked Olivia casually.

"Oh, um, I'll probably get a hotel room. I don't leave for Boston till Sunday."

"Nonsense, you'll stay with me," Alex chimed in.

Elliot grinned. "Behave you two," he joked.

Olivia playfully smacked his arm. Even though she was playing a million scenes of her and Alex reconnecting that night in her head.

–

_A/N: There you go. They're gonna go home together.. And then..? Stay tuned!_


End file.
